Chrono Cross: Second Adventure
by GinaReZH
Summary: Kid is looking for Serge. Someone wants revenge. FATE is back. A plague sweeps over a kingdom. No one believes Serge. Schala is in a new world. Can she adapt? Her life may depend on it. Chapter 11 finally is up!
1. Search

I don't own these characters….

Chapter 1- Search

Shcala sat on her boat. She had quit the team of thieves-Radical Dreamers- to look for _him_, the time's scar; the holder of the powerful Frozen Flame. The only friend she had ever had, Serge. They had worked together to save the world, using the power of time. Shcala had cloned herself into another person named Kid. But now, now that the world is saved, no one remembers, except for Shcala. But Serge doesn't remember. Not one bit. That's why Shcala must find him. Shcala sailed and sailed. She knew it was going to be tough. And that her search may be futile. Serge could be in another dimension. And he could've found a mate. It doesn't matter. As long she sees him one more time………

-

Serge sat in the beach. His childhood friend, Leena, sat with him. Serge couldn't hear Leena's talking because he was hearing something else. _"I will search find you, I promise…" _

"Serge? Serge!" Serge blinked. Leena looked annoyed. "Have you been listening to what I was saying?" Serge started to become irritated. Leena was his best friend but sometimes she's full of herself. "Serge, c'mon. You haven't been yourself since…well, since….."

"Since when?" Serge asked.

"Since you… since you fainted here two days ago," answered Leena.

"Oh.'

"Oh? That's all you can say? Serge, I'm really worried. Please tell me what's been bothering you. Please!" Leena looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm fine, Leena," Serge assured. "Really. I guess I'm just tired."

"You're not completely being honest," Leena argued. "Why won't you tell me-?"

"Because," explained Serge, "you won't listen. I already told you."

"What? You mean about your adventure with the dragoons, Sir Viper, and all those other people? You can't be serious-"

Serge got up. He couldn't hear anymore of it. That's how everybody's been treating him. That he wasn't serious. But he couldn't believe himself either. It might be his imagination. So why did he felt like he experienced it?

**Hope you're liking it. Review, give me some advice cause I'm new at this. If you like, I promise that I'll try to make it better.**


	2. Termina

Termina

Schala walked down the streets of Termina. From Kid's memories, she knew that this is where she met Serge. The wind blew. Schala's white dress waved. Schala walked down and saw a trader. _I will need supplies for the journey, _she thought. She walked up to the Trader.

"Hello miss, may I help you?" asked the trader. He then looked at Schala's amulet. "That is a _beautiful _necklace miss; can I give you anything for it?"

"Oh no," Schala said quickly. The amulet was too valuable; she couldn't allow anybody touching it. It was the key to look for Serge.

"Now, don't be like that," said the trader. "Look, I have something that might change your mind." He pulled some drapes off and appeared a huge tank. Inside was a large, but beautiful, mermaid. "Was caught at see. Ain't she a beau'?

Schala looked at the creature in awe. She touched the tank. She could _feel _the mermaid crying. But the crying was like a song. A very, very sad song. "Oh," Schala whispered. She felt so sorry for the mermaid. _To catch a poor thing like that, _a voice in her said, _who ever caught that thing and traded it off should go to hell._ Schala blinked. The voice in her was not her own. It had an accent. _Could it be? _She thought. _Kid…_

Another voice came. But Schala heard it with her ears. "You should never catch something like that, don'tCHA know?" Schala recognize the voice. It was Korcha. Korcha had helped Kid and Serge to save the world. _He can't see me, _she thought. _He can't remember. He isn't allowed to._

Korcha used his weapon- or fisher pole- and smashed the glass tank. The mermaid was free. Schala smiled. She would've never been brave enough to do that. _But Kid would,_ she thought. Schala walked towards the bridge. She wanted to take one more, good look of the magnificent creature. She smiled as it swam away. "Hey, don't I know ya?" Schala heard Korcha. She turned and panicked.

"N-No," she said. "I have to go."

"Wait!" But Schala kept going. Then she felt a grip at her hand. She turned and saw the trader.

"I want that necklace!" he screamed. Schala shrieked. _Beat him up! _Screamed the Kid in her. _Kick his arse! _But Schala couldn't do it. If she used her magic, people will get suspicious. And she couldn't hurt him physically, she just couldn't.

Korcha grabbed the trader. "Don'tCHA know that you should be nice to women?" he laughed and hit the trader with his fishing pole. He grabbed Schala's hand and helped her up.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"No prob'," Korcha answered. "You need a bodyguard? Someone like you shouldn't be out her alone." He said, observing her high-class looking clothes.

"No, I'm fine," insisted Schala. And she walked away.

But Schala knew Korcha was right. She can't go on the journey alone. Her magic won't help since people will get suspicious. She can't travel alone. _But Kid can, _she thought.

**Hope your liking it. I'm sorry if Korcha's weapon isn't a fishing pole. I forgot.**


	3. Transform and Dreams

**Transform and Dreams**

Serge swam. But he couldn't breathe. He screamed. He was panicking. He wanted to scream for help, but all he did was shriek. He saw a panther at the shore. Then he felt a great shot of pain in his leg. He saw blood. Was he crying, or was it the ocean's water? He felt blood oozing out of his leg. His leg felt numb. He was dying.

-

Schala must be alone. Which places has no human beings in it? Schala thought hard. Then, she thought of it: the Hydra Marshes and the Shadow Forest. But both had a lot of monsters in it. But she could her magic there; no one would be there looking. _I'll have to go to the Shadow Forest, Hydra Marshes has poisonous air, _she thought. She headed towards the Shadow Forest.

-

_Help!_ Serge fought his way through the waves. The panther was still there, but fading. Serge saw his father. His father that was lost at sea. "Help!" he screamed. But there was a smirk. His father turned and left.

_"Got in some deep trouble again, eh, Serge?"_ Serge looked at the sky. The voice echoed.

_"Serge, it's me, don't you remember?" _The voice changed. It sounded the same but had some mellowness inside of it.

_"Ya don't remember do ya, Serge? Well, whatever. I'll find ya anyways. Promise. Try to get out of trouble till then mate!" _The voice turned back into its original form.

The sun glowed. Serge saw a hand. He reached for it. Time stopped.

-

Schala walked down to the Shadow Forest. She saw two guards there. _Oh no, _she thought. The guards would be suspicious seeing a girl with a dress walking all alone in the forest.

"May I help you, miss?" one of the guards asked. He looked puzzled.

"I-I….," Schala stammered. "I need to go through."

The guard looked even more puzzled. "I'm sorry. But there have been many accidents through here. I can't let someone like you to get through.

Schala's heart sank. "Please," she said. "It's important."

The guard hesitated. It wasn't his right to question her, but if she gets hurt or die, he would be in big trouble. "Alright," he said. "But you must promise that I will see your face by night time."

Schala looked depressed. He won't be able to see her face in the end, only Kid's.

"No," she said. "I'll be on my way."

"I'm sorry, miss," said the guard. Schala nodded, a sign of forgiving.

-

Serge screamed again. "Who are you? Why? Why don't I know who you are? Why are you here? Leave me alone!" he yelled. He was so confused. He choked down a cup of sea water.

The girl continued holding his hand. He refused to swim to shore.

Serge continued screaming. He didn't care about breathing anymore. He wanted to know who she was; wanted to know why she knows him; wanted to know why she has two accents. Suddenly, he heard humming. The girl was humming a familiar song. Why was it so familiar? Serge wanted to scream the question. But he couldn't. Why was that? Was it because the song was so melodic that he was in a daze?

"What is that song?" he asked. He began swimming to shore.

"The song of the Radical Dreamers," the girl said softly. "The song of Time, the song of harmony."

"The song of harmony…" repeated Serge. He was at shore now. He began choking. The girl helped him up. Serge thought this was the perfect time to ask her these questions. "Who are you?"

But the waves began moving. Time was flowing again. The girl faded in the wind. Serge tried to grab her hand, but it was too late. He could only here the singing as the wind blew…… "Serge!"

Serge woke up. Leena was sitting next to him. She touched his cheek. He hated when she does that. He was breathing heavily.

"We have to get you to the doctor!" Leena said.

"No, Leena, I'm fine," insisted Serge. But he fainted. And before he lost consciousness, he knew Leena would call for help.

-

Schala walked down to Hydra Marshes. Maybe her magic can protect her from the poisonous air. But she saw a man there. Her hope faded once again. She walked up to him.

"We're doing an excavation here," he explained. "No one is allowed in here."

Schala nodded. She wonder, _where else can I be alone?_ She touched her amulet. The astral amulet was able to warp through dimensions, but only when the dimensions are connected. Schala dazed off. She couldn't give up. In Kid's words, Serge was her mate; her best friend. But then, she remembered. Opassa Beach! She ran.

-

Serge woke up in a hospital. "It was a good thing you were there, Leena. Serge could've gone insane pretty soon if you hadn't brought him here."

Leena was talking to the doctor. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"Don't know. He's been talking in his sleep."

"What has he been saying?"

"Not saying, more like asking. And screaming. He's been repeating the same thing: _"Who are you?" _"

"He's gone mad," Leena muttered.

Serge felt hurt. No one would believe him, not even Leena. Leena had already given up on him. Serge wanted to see the girl again. He knew she was trying to help him. He didn't how but he knew. And he wanted to hear her sing again. He fell asleep in deep sorrow.

-

Schala stood at the shore of Opassa Beach. Her dress waved as the wind blew. She smiled, and took a deep breath. _Kid, you need to be out here. Bring us to Serge, please, _she thought.

She began saying some words. _"Every human being has a kid inside. I have a Kid in me. That Kid will be free. With an independent will, set her out and set me in. My Kid is my inner self. Deep in my heart, she is me. Bring her out from my heart and let my Kid be free!"_ A burst of light surrounded Schala. _Kid, _she thought,_ it's your turn again. Please Kid, I want to see Serge again. Which means you want to too. _

The light faded. But there wasn't a girl in a white dress anymore. Instead, there was a girl in red bandit's clothing. Schala was now Kid.

**Okay, it took me till now to see that a chapter can have more than one page. I can't believe I was that oblivious. Anyways, the reason I haven't been updating was because I was on vacation. Now that I'm back, I can type again. Also, I can't update so fast like the 2 chapters before. Cause I'm busy. Review please!**


	4. Letters

**Letters**

Serge feels alone. If only he could see that girl again. But why does he want to see her so much? How can he even think about her when the entire village thinks he's going mad? His mother had just come a few minutes ago with flowers. But she was crying as if she had already lost hope. He wanted to see her again, and tell her the dream. But then she would think he was even crazier. Serge lay in his bed. _Why do I want to see her, _he thought._ It's her fault that this is happening. I wish you would come. Come and tell everyone I'm sane. _He fell asleep in sullen melancholy.

Serge woke up with a flower on his lap. There was a note tied to it. It was from Leena.

**_Dear Serge:_**

**_I hope you're feeling better. Your mom and I are really upset. I just wish that you tell me what's been going on. The doctor says that you've been having nightmares. Well, I'm having nightmares too. I dream that you've forgotten me. Serge, please tell me what's been going on. Is it another girl? Oh, Serge. That's my worst fear yet! Please Serge. Remember the day when we talked. You promised that you'll always be there and remember me no matter what. And I promised you that I'll always be there and remember you. Well, right now, I'm being there for you, but you keep pushing me away. Why, Serge? I wished you would tell me. I hope you will soon. I bet you think everybody lost hope for you. But I haven't Serge; I believe that you'll be better. I know you feel confused, afraid, and alone. But remember, I'm always there._**

_**Forever with Love,**_

_** Leena**_

-

Serge put down the note. He felt guilty for making Leena feel so sad. But she still thinks he's crazy. And she was right on a lot of things. He did felt confused, afraid, and alone. But Leena's not making it better, although she's trying. But there was one thing she was completely wrong about. He read the sentence again: **_Is it another girl? _** _Another _girl? He wouldn't mind if it was just "Is it a girl?" but she wrote _another girl._ Did Leena possibly think she and him were going out as girlfriend and boyfriend? Either way, he had to make it clear that he and Leena were NOT going out. He took some paper and a pencil and wrote:

**_Dear Leena,_**

**_I'm sorry that I've been worrying you. After all, you are my best friend. I wish I can explain but every time I do, you would say I'm lying. Also, if you want me to explain some more, I've been dreaming about this girl. I have no idea who she is but in my dreams/nightmares, I'm in danger but then I'm rescued by this girl. You probable think that this really is 'another girl'. But Leena, there is no 'another'. I think you've been getting the wrong idea. You're my best friend, and nothing more. I hope you'll come back in the hospital. Then maybe we can work things out._**

_**Your best friend,**_

_**Serge**_

Serge looked at his letter. Would this upset Leena? But Serge HAD to explain it to her; otherwise, it'll be worse. He asked the nurse to send the letter to Leena.

-

After a few days, Leena visited. She looked so sad and tired. Serge saw her face and felt extremely guilty. Leena sat in the chair next to his bed. There was silence. It had been a long time Serge felt this awkward in front of Leena.

"Leena…" he began.

"Serge, I know you'll get better!" Leena shouted. The outburst startled Serge.

"What?" he asked confused.

"This sickness is causing you to think like you have no one to love, but I know you'll get better. I believe in it," Leena said quickly. "And once you get better, I'll wait for you to come back to me again." She cried and smiled at the same time again.

"Leena, I was never even with you. I can't come back," explained Serge. Leena's eyes drooped. But then, she shook her head. "No, it's the sickness, it has to be," she mumbled.

Serge was getting annoyed. "Leena, I'm sorry, but it's not because I'm sick," he said.

"No," insisted Leena. "It can't be." She began sobbing. "Serge, I love you! Please, get better. Get better and say "I love you, too'! " She put her head on Serge's chest and cried. Serge could only pat her back and comfort her.

Could Leena actually _love _him? But Serge can only love Leena as a friend. And there was the girl in his dreams. Now, Serge felt guilty more than he had ever felt.

**Hi, sorry its taking so long. And it's pretty short too…. Oh well, maybe the next one will be better. Give me some tips if you want. I'll even allow flaming from Serge/Leena fans. And please, review! Depending how many reviews I get, maybe I'll update faster or something. REVIEW! But thanks to all who reviewed already!**


	5. Guldove

**Guldove**

Kid sailed all the way to Guldove. She wanted to look for Serge, but she also wanted to see Orlha. Orlha knew better than to ask questions; she works at a bar. Any suspicion won't be shown from her. But Kid felt sorry for Orlha. Orlha's sister, Tia, had been missing. And the only one to find Tia was to cross dimensions- which Orlha certainly couldn't do. However, even with the family problem, Orlha had a heart of gold. She didn't speak in poetic lectures –like Leena- and she was strong.

All of a sudden, Kid remembered something. _Leena… _ Leena was Serge's girlfriend. Leena from Another World had said she wanted to meet the one she loved, the one she was waiting for ten years. And in the Home World, Leena _does _have what she had been waiting for: Serge. Suddenly, Kid had a sour feeling in her. _Was it jealousy? _

No, she can't be jealous. Kid only wanted to look for Serge, not be his wife or anything. She shook her head.

Guldove was still the same. Kid walked down the damp deck and smelled the smell of fish. _Now where was Orlha's bar again?_

_- _

_Ugh, my head. _Serge rubbed his head in frustration. It's been weeks since the entire village thought he was going insane. He wanted to get out.

"Maybe we should bring him to Guldove. I hear there's a really good doctor. Heck, his name is Doc."

Great, now there planning to make him sail into the sea. Serge had to convince that he was sane. Maybe he can lie. _NO, don't lie. _

What choice do I have?

_You're going to lie to everyone?_

Then they'll stop worrying about me.

_What if you get caught?_

What if I don't care?

_What choice do you have?_

Then Serge decided not lie. Besides, if he lies to everyone, will he be lying to himself too?

-

Kid plumped down on a chair. She forgot how tiring traveling was. _Especially when you're alone. _She saw Orlha walk by. They stared at each other longer than one would with a stranger. _Please don't say anything, please don't see anything. _The last thing Kid need was to rush out as smoothly as she could.

But Orlha just kept walking. She may be suspicious but she couldn't say anything about it. Kid sighed in relief. However, she missed Orlha. And deep down, she did wish Orlha would say something.

Suddenly, someone sat by her. _Oh no, Doc._ Kid forgot. Orlha won't say anything but Doc can. This was too much. Kid got up and tried to walk away as fast as possible.

"Do you know what's funny?" someone whispered. Apparently, there were a lot gossiping in a bar.

"No, what?"

"I saw a guy sailing in El Nido! He was just sailing there. Then I got this weird feeling that I shouldn't be there. Like there was some type of angry air or something."

"I don't believe it. No one's been in El Nido. Not even desperate fishermen. You're lying through your teeth."

"No, I'm not! He had blue hair-"

That was worth eavesdropping. Serge had blue hair as well. Kid walked up to the gossiping men. "Hey, I 'ear ya saw a man with blue hair.'

The men turned. "Yeah, what's in it to you?" one of them said.

Kid sighed. "I'm looking for me mate. He has blue hair."

"So?"

"So, can you tell me where he was in El Nido?"

"Why should I?"

Kid was getting impatient. "What do ya want?"

"10,000 gold."

"No way! If you don't have that kinda money, what makes ya think I do?"

"Then I won't tell you anything."

"Tell me right now!"

"Fine," the man drank one cup of beer. "Only if you come to my place and accept my present, I'll tell you." His voice was getting hazy. He was getting drunk.

Kid shook her head in disgust. There was no use into talking some sense in him now. She walked away. Or at least, tried to. The man grabbed her arm. She growled.

"GET OFF!" she screamed. People were staring now, but Kid didn't give a damn. She grabbed her dagger and cut the man's wrist. Not too hard, but hard enough to make him let go. But Kid forgot the drunken man's friend, who was much bigger than her self. He lifted her by her waist. "GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME!"

Orlha stepped up and punched him. But he didn't let go of Kid. Doc threw something sharp. Kid kicked him in the stomach. He finally let go. Kid took her dagger. She felt like stabbing the crap outta the guy. But she controlled her anger and sheathed her dagger instead.

Orlha kicked both of the men out. She walked up to Kid. Doc walked towards Kid as well. The other customers continued there drinking.

"Are you okay?" Orlha asked.

"Yeah," Kid choked. She truly didn't feel okay at all. She just got strangled at her waist, screamed in a bar, and now she's standing with a bunch of people she can't let them remember her.

"I'm sorry I let that happen. I should've been more alert-"

"Relax, Orlha, she doesn't have any broken bones or anything," interrupted Doc.

"I'm really okay," insisted Kid.

"Okay… who are you anyway? I've never seen you before."

"Kid," Kid replied without thinking. Orlha's mouth dropped. Doc's eyes widened.

"Kid! It's you!" Orlha smiled. But Doc looked confused.

"But why…how? And we didn't even recognize you," he said.

Kid sighed. "I'm looking for Serge." There was nothing else to say.

"Serge? Right! Serge… I forgot about him too! I can't believe it!" Orlha looked happy as ever.

But Doc was still confused. It took a while for Kid to explain what happened after they all defeated the Time Devourer.

"So, we're not suppose to remember you?" asked Orlha. Kid shook her head.

"Then how did we?"

"I don't know. It happened with Korcha too. I guess not even time can separate a good friendship." Kid smiled at the theory. So did Doc and Orlha.

"What's going to happen now?" questioned Doc.

"I don't know…"

**_I'm really sorry for not updating. But I had a summer to enjoy. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I felt that I should hurry and update soon so people won't have to wait any longer. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. I'll try to make the chapters longer._**


	6. Seperated and an Old Friend

_I don't any of the characters_

**Separated and an Old Friend**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

But Kid didn't really feel okay at all. Now that she met Orhla and Doc, she doesn't know what will happen. _No more meeting people you met from the past, _she told herself. Three days she had stayed in Guldove, each day getting worse. Kid's headaches were getting worse- they had appeared after Schala's encounter with Korcha.

"You don't look okay," argued Orhla. "You aren't the Kid I remembered.

I mean-"she stopped, realizing what she had said. But Kid shook her head.

"Forgot that I'm really Schala did ya?" she asked, with a friendly voice.

"It's okay, Orhla. If you really want the truth, let's just say I don't feel like Schala _or _Kid. That's all" Orhla frowned.

"So that's it. Kid, we better see Doc. Maybe he can-"

"See? This is why I didn't want to tell you. Relax, Orhla, I'll be okay." Kid tried to sound as sure as possible. But deep inside, she felt as unsure as anyone can. "Tell Doc I said goodbye. You too, Orhla," she said.

"I'm sorry Doc couldn't make it. It's just that he's been really busy," was all Orhla could say.

"It's alright, I understand. Well, I guess this is it," said Kid. She jumped in her boat. Orhla stood there. She looked upset, but she wasn't the type of person to cry. She waved as Kid sailed away. She headed to the shrine in Guldove to pray for Kid.

-

-

Doc looked prudently in his medical book. _Why did Arni have to appear on the day Kid came? _He thought angrily. He couldn't even talk to her. And the demand was so complicated. A mad mind; that was one of the hardest sicknesses to cure. So Doc had to work all day- all three days. They gave him a deadline for 3 days. He was so angry at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Steena as she looks at the weeping Orhla entering the shrine.

"Steena, Kid was here," she whimpered.

"Kid? Kid who-"suddenly, the color of Steena's face began to fade. "Kid!? She was here!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"She asked us not too. She said the less people know the better. I'm so sorry, Steena. But she was practically _begging_, and-"

"Wait. _Us!?_ Who else knows?"

"Doc. He was with me when we saw Kid."

The shrine maiden was bewildered. She felt guilty for interrogating Orhla like this, but could not believe that a friend was here and she didn't even know. "Why didn't I recognize her?" Steena asked.

"I don't know. It was like that when we saw Kid too. We didn't know who she was until she told us. I don't get, Steena. It's like we see Kid, but it really isn't her. Like a part of her disappeared."

Steena stood with her head high and tall. She understood what Orhla meant. "Orhla, do you remember who Kid was?"

"Of course I do. She was a member of the Radical Dreamers. She was a thief who helped us fight. She-"

"But do you remember who her mother was?" Steena pushed. Orhla gasped.

"You don't mean-"

"I do. Remember, Kid is the daughter-clone of Schala. Her _clone,_ Orhla. Kid is only a part of Schala. In the end of our fight with the Time Devourer, Kid should've become one with Schala. Do you understand? She _is_ Schala. Another part of her. But for some reason, Schala gave Kid her own free will. That is the part I don't understand. And we weren't even supposed to remember all this."

"You don't suppose to that now we know, something bad will happen to Kid?" asked Orhla. Steena shook her head.

"I don't know what will happen to our Kid. But it's surely something bad"

-

-

Kid was sailing to El Nido. She smiled at the thought that she will meet Serge there. But at the back of her mind, the part she tried to ignore had some doubt. _Don't get your hopes up, why would Serge be in El Nido?_

As Kid sailed around El Nido, something her head told her sail away. Her head ached completely, and she felt like screaming. But she was determined. Suddenly, she saw another boat with a man with hair like Serge's. Could it be? The man on the boat turned. _Serge?_ But it wasn't Serge. It was another man. "Schala?" he said.

Then Kid's head screamed of pain. She felt something drain from her. She fainted. "SCHALA!" the man cried.

When Kid woke up, she saw the man in front of her. She tried to act as calm as possible. "I ain't Schala. At least, not anymore." Her accent was heavier than ever. "I'm 'er daughter. But she told me 'bout you. Yer Magus? Ain't ya?"

Magus nodded.

**Been REALLY busy. Okay, I think from now on, my chapters will be pretty short. Probably not this short, but I just don't time these days. You understand, right?**


	7. Kid and Magus, Crono and Marle

_I don't any of the characters_

**Kid and Magus, Crono and Nadia**

Schala woke up, lying comfortably on her bed. Her breathing was normal and her eyes were closed. But she felt light-headed from everything she dreamed. Her mind was more frantic than what her face looked like; calm and reassuring. _What happened? Where was I? _But there was another voice in her mind. _Sleep. _And she obeyed.

-

-

Kid sat by the fire shivering. Magus was next to her, only he wasn't shivering. He was frowning, obviously confused. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" _Well, this guy's no beating 'round the bush._

Kid looked up from the fire and glanced at Magus. "I told you. I'm 'er daughter." Kid wasn't going to explain everything to him. But Magus didn't seem convinced.

"You're going to have to give me a better answer. Explain." His voice was firm. Why did it sound like he had a resentment towards Kid?

Kid sighed. She took a deep breath and began telling Magus her story. How Schala was kidnapped by the time devourer. How she cloned herself. How they decided to look for Serge in the end. How their encounter with Doc, Orhla, and maybe Korcha had to do with their separation. "My guess is that the meetings with our mates messed up the timeline…or what ever," explained Kid.

"I see. So you're not Schala," accused Magus. Ignoring the bluntness, Kid nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

Kid shook her head. "She's at another time place. But there's so many."

Magus began walking towards his boat. "Then, I'm still looking for her. If she's not in this time, I'm leaving. He took at his bag he kept in his pocket and threw it to Kid. "If you really are Schala's daughter, you should have _some_ magic skill."

Kid took a peek in. She gawked at what she saw. She saw summons, and some of the most powerful elements. She then looked up. "I 'ave a question."

Magus turned. "What?" he asked in the most impatient voice.

"I know yer know Lucca. Schala told me. Do ya know-"

"I don't know where Lucca is," Magus interrupted. Kid's hope dropped. _Some help he is,_ she thought.

Magus took pity for her. He sighed in exasperation. She was Schala's daughter after all…

"But I do know some people that may know-"

"Ferget it," Kid said dully. "Lucca's probably dead." Magus stared at her. Then he shook his head. _Whatever_, he thought. "I'm leaving," he declared.

Kid watched him sail away. _No wonder why Schala's so patient, _she thought. _That guy's a pain in the arse! _But she saw that she herself was similar to him. He's looking for someone he cares, and so is Kid.

-

-

-

"Queen Nadia and King Crono."

As the two look upon from the balcony of their beloved kingdom, they wear a sad expression of their faces. The kingdom of Guardia has fallen into a deadly plaque, wiping out all life. And it seems that king Crono is the last hope for Guardia, as the knights searching for it has mysteriously disappeared, one by one. Queen Nadia looms over the fact on and on, trying her best to ignore the urge to follow him. She tries to convince herself that Crono will be okay.

"The knights probably got lost. But we know where Lucca is. I'll find her and she'll be ready to give a remedy," Crono smiled at her. An amateur could've fallen for it, but Nadia knew better.

"Lucca hasn't responded any of our calls," argued one of their advisors. "What if her home has the same plaque-?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Lucca's better than to fall into such a plaque. If her home has…_had_ the plaque as well, then that means Lucca already has the antidote," assured Nadia. Her face wasn't as optimistic as Crono's, but it was proud and firm, and had a large sense of faith. She bit her lip. She wanted to see Lucca. She wanted to travel the world with Crono

"The kingdom can't afford to lose a King," the advisor said.

"There isn't a kingdom right now!" Nadia fumed. "Only dying people. If we just sit here…"

"That still doesn't mean the King has to leave! What good is the kingdom without a king?"

"A kingdom with a Queen." Nadia's face shined. "And without the king leaving, Guardia will stay as a DYING kingdom."

The advisor sighed with anger. "We need someone who can rule with an iron fist, someone who can take over his feelings and make the right choice, someone like…"

"Like my daughter perhaps?" The former king entered the room. The advisor bowed. Nadia's anger grows higher at the fact that the advisor never bows to her. But then, it singed. Maybe her father can take over the kingdom and she can go with Crono…

"Father…" she began. Her father held his hand for silence.

"Save your breath. You can go."

Nadia's face lit up.

**Okay, I was about to post this on 12/12, but then I thought to wait to New Years, because it starts a whole new thing. Lots of people seemed to like the crossover thing, so I'll continue it. If you see any grammar mistakes, please ignore. I'm too lazy to check. I have to study for this big test. I think it has something to do with TOC. Try to find the definition yourself. :P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one. This isn't a huge one, I know. But it leads to something big. Next Chapter: HARLE'S RETURN**


	8. Harle's Return

_I don't any of the characters OR the elements _

**Harle's Return **

_Why can't I open my eyes? So tired. Kid? Where are you Kid? Serge… what happened to us? _Schala struggled to open her eyes but she just couldn't. She groaned. Everything felt heavier: the air, her body, her breathing, her mind…

_Why? Where? How? _

She tried to remember what had happened. Her mind ached. The breeze didn't ease as it always had. It was different, just like everything else. It was hard to breathe. _Help…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Mon ami!"

Kid opened her eyes. She got up and looked around. _That voice…that annoying voice._

"Mon ami! Why are you ztill zleeping? Are you not looking for Zerge?

"Who is that! Show yerself! Harle!" Kid didn't mean to say the wretched name, but she couldn't help it. She longed to settle with that hell of a traitor.

"I feelz your anger. Pleaze, forgive me. I begz of youz!" _What is she thinking? I'll never forgive her. What she did! The lives she threatened! Harle, come out! _

Kid concentrated on her power and magic. It was then when she realized that it was so long since she had cast an element. She might as well get use to it. Once she obtained total control, she focused on her hearing to locate the old traitor.

"Mon ami, pleaze!"

There it was! Above her and to the left. Kid turned to where she thought the invisible harlequin was and held out her hand. It wasn't her style to kill without reasons other than anger so she started with a weak element.

"FIREBALL!!!!" There was a mockish scream, and then appeared Harle, falling hard on the ground.

"HARLE!" Kid ran to her, pushing power from her legs as she scrambled to keep her balance. She grabbed Harle by the collar and brought her up close. "Alright Harle, what are yer doin here???"

"Ah! Mon ami, pleaze! I haven't done anyzingz! I zidn't mean tooz!"  
"Then why did yer betray us! When we needed yer most-"

"I zid not have za choize! Pleaze! I waz bounded my ze crueltyz of faithz-"

"Don't give me that crap! If yer here, then that means the other dragons are here too! Where are they!? What do you want from us!?!"

"No! Pleaze! You've defeated uz! We are nowz powerlezz!"

"Then what are yer doin here?! Why aren't yer dead!!!?"

"I am only half dragon! I am not like zee rest of zem! I've come to warn zoo!"

Kid's anger seethed. Her furious face became serious. "Warn me bout what?"

Harle looked around her, as if she was being spied. "There iz vengeance in zee air," she whispered. "You and ze otherz miztakened when you zought you could defeat FATE."

Kid loomed over the thought. FATE was the controller of everyone. The god. Kid remembered the words that were spoken when they had defeated it. "There is no FATE now. Everyone can control their own future from now on, " or something similar to that. Now remembering it, Kid realized how stupid it was. To control your own future? No one knows their future, not even now. FATE could never be defeated. FATE doesn't need to be defeated. Kid and Serge were tricked at that time that FATE was the enemy. But it wasn't FATE that was the enemy. It was the dragons. The seven dragons. Water, Earth, Green, Fire, Dark, White, and Harle…

Kid's anger came back. "How do I know if I can trust you?" she asked. She tightened her grip on Harle's collar. Harle squirmed.

"Pleaze! FATE is looking for you! Tellz me! Why zare you herez! It was FATE. FATE guided you here!"

"I'm here because I'm looking for Serge!"

Harle shook her head. "If zoo really werez, you'd findz him by nowz. Do you not remember where he livez?"

Kid turned surprised. Of course! His village. What was it again? Damn it. What was it…

"Harle, where did Serge live?"

Harle shook her head. "I canz not tellz you. FATE is preventing me. Go to FATE, Kid. You must. FATE is zee key. I will come wiz you."

Kid's eyes widened. Harle being with her! Over her dead body! She still didn't trust her!

But something in her mind told her to. Could it be? FATE? And what if what Harle said is true. Revenge…

"Harle. Who wants revenge?"

Harle hung her head in shame. "I canz not zay. I'm zorry. All I wantz is peaze. But my plaze preventz me from zooing anyzing."

Kid sighed. She had to choose. Go with her instincts and follow with a traitor, or ignore and have it linger inside her head for the rest of her life.

But then she remember something. Her promise. She promised to find Kid, even if it meant her life. But what about everyone else's? She will never put innocent people in danger just for her own earnings. She has no idea what Harle can do. Then again, if she ignores this, lives can also be at risk. Either way it was a gamble…

"Alright, I'll go," she sighed. She let go of Harle's collar.

"Yay!!" Harle jumped energetically. "Zhis way!"

-

-

-

"All set out."

"Are you sure just you two is enough?" The advisor's dull voice was surprisingly concerned.

"Don't worry! We'll be okay! All we're doing is looking for an old friend," Nadia's voice was filled with hope and excitement, and at the same time, she was serious and have a bad premonition that there was an unwanted surprise awaiting them. The advisor turned to Crono for his approval.

"What she said," reassured Crono. "There are no enemies at that country, and chance of natural disasters are very low."

"What if the country there is also plagued?" challenged the advisor.

"Lucca is better than to fall for it!" said Nadia.

The advisor shook his head. "All right, I don't like it but it seems the only way. Good luck and come back safetly."

"We will!"

That was 2 nights ago. About two more weeks of sailing and the couple will be at there destination.

"I'm worried," she blurted to Crono one night. "I have a bad feeling that Lucca may not be there. I don't know why." She twiddled her fingers as she confessed.

Crono looked at her with sympathy. She and Lucca were good friends and she had panicked when Lucca failed to answer her letters. "You know better than to lose faith of her," he replied calmly.

"But I have a _feeling_. A bad one too," argued Nadia.

"You said so yourself that Lucca is able to cure any disease."

"It's not the disease!" There was a silence at the sudden outburst. Nadia began to sob. "Lucca…Lucca didn't answer the letters _before _the plague started."

"Maybe-"

"And her last letter," Nadia continued. "Her last letter. She wrote that there was a-a… that something was coming back. I don't know what! I think she wrote…Lavos…"

"Lavos!?"

"I don't know!" Nadia broke out into a cry. "She said-she wrote- that something else was coming. Something…no. No! No! No! Why can't I think straight!?" She slapped her head, as if the lingering question could just pop in if she did.

Crono's eyes widened. Lavos…their enemy. Could he be back? Was it possible? What was the answer? He opened his mouth to ask Nadia more, but then he saw the helpless crying girl. He took a deep breath, and began speaking slowly. "Marle-"

There was a silence. The familiarity of the nickname for the former princess hung in the air. "Nadia," Crono corrected himself. But Nadia shook her head.

'Marle," she said. Crono nodded.

"Marle, why don't we get a good night's sleep, and we'll think this over tomorrow morning."

Marle wiped her eyes and nodded.

**_Finally, this chapter is up! As you now know, my pattern for this is that I update every 2 months or so. If you don't really like that, just review and complain and I'll THINK about it. But I have to consider on what's going to happen next and all. The next chapter is about Schala, just to keep all you heads up. I'll do my best to update, but again, the pattern. Also, I'm working on another story, if you haven't already notice. It's called Kingdom Table, based on the video games Kingdom Hearts and its sequel. It's humor/general. Finally, one of my friends in this site is in need of your help. She needs reviews on her story, I Will Always Hate You. Encourage her to continue. It's based on Harry Potter. Well, guess that goodbye. Bye!_**


	9. The New Time Dimmension

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross. DUH _**

**The New Time Dimension **

Schala got up and walked to the bathroom. _What's a bathroom? _She looked around and slowly, the knowledge crept in her brain as if it was adapting to the new world. Schala's body moved on its own trance. She turned on the sink and washed her face. As she splashed the cool water against her face, the recollection of ocean water hitting her against her face appeared. What happened? Why was she here? Her head ached. She couldn't breathe normally. She couldn't remember a thing either. Where she was from, what had happened to her, or…who she was.

-

-

-

"Everyone, this is our new student…what did you say your name was?"

Schala cocked her head at the woman. Why did she have to make such a big scene? Everyone was staring at her. A couple of girls were whispering something about her. But she didn't care. It wasn't any of her business of what they were doing.

"My name…it's…it's…" What was going on?? Now she couldn't even remember her own name?? Her tongue began flipping on its own.

"Schala Zeal," she said timidly.

"Very good," said the teacher. "I'm Haruni-sensi. Schala, please find an empty seat and we will begin class."

Schala walked. As she walked down the isles, she saw one empty seat. She moved towards it slowly. However, as she approaches it, a girl set her books upon the desk. Something shot through Schala's brain that the girl didn't want her sitting their. The girl's probable friend started giggling. "Hehe, you're so mean!" Schala's cheeks burned but she continued walking.

"You can sit here." Schala turned. A girl wearing a long-sleeve shirt, sitting straight up like nobility, looked at her with a friendly smile. "My name is Leena by the way."

The name reminded Schala of someone. Then, an image popped into her head. _Red hair, hazel eyes. A village dress from…where?_

Leena smiled. "Don't mind that girl over there. Her name is Akane. She always acts like that." Schala merely nodded, relieved that there was somewhere to sit. She sat in the chair next to Leena and next to another girl. The other girl leaned over to greet.

"Hi!" she whispered. "My name's Grace! Yeah, I know what you're thinking. My name's not from here. It's funny isn't it? Grace? My parents are America addicts. They use to live there you know. But they lived in China first. So I'm Chinese. But I like your name. Schala Zeal. Is it from American too? If it its, that's really coo-"

"Let's begin." Ms. Haruni has begun the class. Grace leaned in once more. "How 'bout we sit at lunch together?" Schala nodded, somewhat amused.

-

-

-

"Okay Harle, I swear, any funny business and I'm outta hear," Kid stomped ferociously.

"Yez, yez. Very well!" Harle ran after Kid, about looking like she was dancing as she swung her legs up and down. The two left with Kid's boat.

"So how do we get to Chronopolis eh?

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Harle dug into her pockets and got out what looked like an orb. "FATE! We are on zour way!" Suddenly, a light shined through the orb. The light was so bright, maybe even _brighter than the sun_. Kid covered her eyes with her arm but she couldn't resist keeping them open. Then, she grew angry. Whether it was blame on Harle for leading her into this mess- Kid didn't care- or not, for some reason, Kid seemed to get extremely impatient with her jester-partner.

"IF YER GONNA TELEPORT US, WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GETTIN IN THE BOAT!?!?!?!"

Before Kid turned unconscious, she heard Harle's annoying voice ring out. "Ah! I'm zorry mon ami!"

-

-

-

Grace talked all lunch. She talked about American shows she used to watch. Schala listened contently, always laughing at the jokes and smiling whenever else.

"So that's what happened to Rachael and Ross." Grace took a bite out of her sandwich. "Speaking of romance stories, looks like you've met your first match."

Schala's ears rang out. "W-what?" It was amazing how Grace could switch from one topic to a completely new one. It took about one minute- though it felt much longer than that- for Schala to understand what Grace was saying. "Who?" she asked in an innocent and curious tone.

Grace giggled. "He's behind you. Bluish-blackish hair. Blue shirt, black vest –unbuttoned- and denim shorts up to the knees." Schala turned and saw a boy that matched exactly to Grace's description. He was sitting on a wooden bench and almost a second their eyes had met. She quickly turned her head back. Grace giggled. "His name is Serge. He's pretty quiet. But really nice. Though he's not the talkative type. But neither are you." She laughed. Schala couldn't help but smiling. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I can't do that!" Schala whispered, blushing. "I don't even know him until just now. What would I say?" Schala laughed. But part of her really wanted to talk to him. At that second when they looked at each other, Schala notice a familiarity from his face, as if she saw him before.

"Whatever," Grace stood up. "Hey I gotta go to the bathroom. But you don't wanna go. It really smells." She scrunched her face. Schala laughed.

"Okay," Schala said. "I'll wait." And with that, Grace left.

It felt like fifteen minutes. Then twenty. Schala thought about what happened today. How, in the morning, she wasn't even sure what a bathroom was. And now, she knew exactly what it was. She chuckled at this. But there was something lingering in her mind…like grief. She felt as it she had lost something dearly to her. She wonder what it was.

Before she knew it, the boy named Serge appeared before her. Her eyes widened. How could she not see him coming?

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," Schala thought she sounded like a mouse squeaking.

"I figured that your friend told you about me (he meant Grace) but I'll just say my name anyway. My name's Serge." Serge smiled almost shyly but Schala could see the friendliness.

"Schala," she said, smiling.

"I know this sounds awkward in a way," Serge began, "but, have I met you somewhere before?" Then something shot through his head. _That line is in every book! That must've sounded so stupid!_

But Schala, not knowing the term, answered innocently, "I don't think so. But you do seem familiar. I don't know why."

Serge, thinking the reply was a joke, chuckled.

Before Schala could ask what was so funny something flashed her eyes. It was like something _brighter than the sun_. The air grew denser just like in the morning. She began breathing heavily.

Serge looked concerned. "Hey, are you alright?"

Schala tried to speak normally. She wanted to say not to worry about her. But she could only say, "Can't…breathe…"

Then, out of no where, she felt as if someone just punched her in the stomach. She fell to her knees, into Serge's arms which caught her just in time before she landed on the ground and breaking her jaw.

_Kid! _Schala's mind screamed instinctively. _Kid! Where are you!? What's going on? What happened? Are you okay?! _Then she fell unconscious.

-

-

-

Kid woke up. Harle was gone. _Harle! _Kid's hands curled up. She forced herself to stand up. Out of nowhere, her mind screamed. It wasn't in her accent, but it was the same voice as hers. _Kid! Kid! Where are you!? What's going on? What happened? Are you okay?! _It was Schala. But Kid knew she couldn't respond. She sighed and looked up. In front of her, the thing she thought that was her enemy but wasn't stood upon her.

"FATE…" Kid mumbled.

"**IT HAS BEEN A WHILE KID**," FATE spoke. "**I HAVE MUCH TO TELL YOU…INCLUDING YOUR OLD NEMISIS**."

Yay! Finllay! Chapter 9 is done. Not much to say. Sorry for the slow plot, grammer mistakes, and long time to update. But FINALLY! The plot is finally reaching to its –what's that word- climax. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one:…No clue. O.O


	10. Encounter

**I don't own Chrono Cross**

**Encounter  
**

_Everybody is asleep. They won't see you._

If only Serge had quieter shoes. Every step sounded like a humongous boom in the quiet night. He didn't know if it were his shoes, or the fact that his guilt was weighing him down.

_I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry Leena…_

He shook his head. No time for apologizing. He had to move! Everything was a disaster here. It won't hurt to leave it all. He hated that the fact that no one believed him. He hated those eyes of everyone he loved stare at him as if he had gone the deep end.

Most of all, he hated those visions. He felt like he hated that blasted girl-

No. He felt a great pang in his heart. He didn't hate her. He _doesn't_ hate her. In fact, part of him seemed to _love-_

Yeah right. As if you know what love is. He remembered when he thought he loved Leena. Was it really love? Had he loved her?

But he didn't know what he felt for this girl in his dreams. It was like…a friendship of some sort. How? He never met her. So why did he felt the need to? Why, was she always in her dreams, first speaking like a princess and then talking like a thief from the coast? The first voice was like a lullaby…singing his name. And the second…he didn't know how to describe it. It sounds something a kid would speak. Everything about the second one was like a kid, besides the body and voice itself.

-

-

-

"What the hell yer talking 'bout?" Kid's eyes looked like they were going to eat her face. "How do I know to trust you? You tried to kill all of us!"

**MY FRIEND, I WISH NOT TO HARM YOU BUT TO BRING PEACE TO THE HUMAN POPULATION. MY INTENSIONS INVOVLE NO HARM TO YOUR PEOPLE. **

**"**Bull!" Kid mumbled. Hell no she was going to trust her.

**PLEASE. FOR YOUR OWN PEOPLE YOU MUST TRUST ME. LAVOS PLANS TO STRIKE ANY MOMENT AND I CAN'T TOUCH THE FROZEN FLAME. WITHOUT ITS POWER, I CANNOT HELP.**

**"**Who says we need ya stinkin help!? We fought that thing without yer and we can do it again!" Kid couldn't help the funny feeling she had every time she said "we".

**IF THAT IS HOW YOU FEEL, THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE BUT TO USE FORCE.**

FATE lifted up one of its hands and reached for Kid. Kid ran away just in time. "Damn it! I knew not to trust yer. What kind of mate would force his own comrade!?" She screamed on top of her lungs and ran to the robotic thing. She unsheathed her dagger and began to slash away. Chords were torn apart. FATE grabbed Kid and squeezed her. Kid screamed.

**OBEY, OR I WILL SUFFOCATE YOU**

Kid didn't say anything. She'd rather die than listen to FATE. She relaxed; there was no way she can break free without a miracle-

"ICE LANCE!" Just then, an ice lance pierced through FATE. FATE lost its grip of Kid, which led to Kid falling down from a couple of stories.

-

-

-

Schala opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

The nurse stood beside of Schala, who was lying on a bed.

Schala tried to get up, but then an upset stomach stopped her. She felt horrible. What was going on? "W-what-"

"You fainted dear. A boy and a girl carried you all the way here." It must've been Serge and Grace. "You're new here, aren't you? I never saw someone like you here. I bet you're going to be popular with the boys…"

"But now that I'm awake, can I go back to class?" Schala interrupted.

"My, aren't you a driven student. I suppose, if you feel better. But any time you feel like you need to come back then do so okay?" The nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Schala returned to class.

The hallways were empty. Schala walked with her arms instinctively in front of her. There was something lurking… and it was no human. Suddenly, she heard breathing. It couldn't have been her because she was too scared to breathe. She jerked her head around.

"Schala!" Grace smiled and hugged her. "Are you okay? It was all my fault. I should've never set you two up. I didn't know he was going to hurt you-'

"Set us up? What?" Schala looked confused.

"Well of course! You think I would go to the bathroom for 20 minutes? Well, you're wrong. I don't even go to the bathrooms here anyways. I hid behind a wall and watched Serge make his move. I couldn't hear what you guys were saying so I tried to move closer. I took my eyes off of you and then, when I looked back; you were in Serge's arms! At that little second you were unconscious. I ran up to yell at Serge but when I saw that he was just as confused, I helped him carry you to the nurse." Grace took a deep breath. "I couldn't concentrate in class, so I snuck out to see you at the nurse. But the nurse said you were gone. So now I'm here."

"Grace…don't move."

"What? What are you-"

"Watch out!" Schala pushed Grace to the side. Grace spun on her heel. "Schala, what the-" Grace then stared at what was in front of her.

It was a creature. Not an animal from here. A monster. Grace couldn't breathe for a second. But when it started to roar, she found her voice.

"HELP!!!!!!"

-

-

-

Serge walked into the cabin. The old village leader should live here. Maybe he can help of what's going on. But he didn't see Radius. No, he saw two people instead, a man and a woman.

"Who- who are you?"

The man looked solemn. "My name is Crono and this is Marle. We're here looking for a friend. Do you know someone named Lucca?"

Serge's head spun with voices. _Where's Lucca? … I swear in the name of Lucca…At last Kid! You can finally avenge Lucca!_

"Hey, are you okay?" The woman stepped up.

"Y-yeah." Serge took ten deep breaths before speaking again. Crono and Marle waited patiently.

"I don't know who she is," he began. Crono and Marle looked disappointed. "But, I think there's someone who does…" The girl's face loomed in his head.

**I can't believe I didn't update sooner. I'm really sorry. But there's nothing else to say. So uh…enjoy!**


	11. The Plan

I don't own Chrono Cross

**The Plan**

"Alright buddy. You got sixty seconds to tell us what you know, otherwise my bow here will finally get some action," Marle took out her crossbow. Serge took two steps back. Crono shook his head.

"Marle, I think he was about to tell us anyway," he said in a somewhat tired, but patient tone. Marle lowered her crossbow and sighed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She looked at Serge right in the eye. "Please, we're looking for a friend."

"So am I," said Serge. His mind twitched. It was funny how he was calling a girl from his dreams a friend.

"Well?"

Serge sighed. "I really don't know," he confessed. Marle's face dropped.

"Well this has been great! We went all across the world, looking for Lucca, and we can't find her! The kingdom's dying, and there's not a damn thing we can do-"

"Marle." Marle shut her mouth tight. She looked at Crono again. "Sorry," she repeated once more.

"The person I'm looking for may know how to find…Lucca, is that her name?" said Serge. Marle looked furious.

"Yes! That's her name! And how are you so sure?"

"You're Marle…"faltered Serge. He looked at Crono. "And you're Crono."

"What are you saying from that?" Crono asked before Marle could yell again.

"You fought It didn't you? Lavos?" Marle gasped.

"H-how did you know? No one was suppose to know. I thought time-"

"There's a crack in the whole time thing," said Serge. Where was he getting this?

Crono frowned. Somehow, the entire humidity of the area just raised. Everything felt so dense. Marle could swear that everyone could hear her heart beat. She put her crossbow away.

As for Serge, he couldn't figure out how all these words were coming out. "I'm knowing things that I shouldn't know. And you guys…I don't even think we're suppose to meet. Lavos…I don't really get it. But I have some idea of a person who knows. Maybe it's your friend Lucca. Maybe it's the person I'm looking for."

"And who are you looking for?" asked Marle.

"I don't know…some Kid."

"Okay, so we're looking for the same thing," said Crono. Serge and Marle looked at him confused.

"We are? How can we? We don't even know what we're looking for," said Marle.

"Exactly," said Crono. "We're looking for answers. Serge, I think you'd better come with us. That whole thing you explained to us, you didn't kept that in your mind, did you?"

"No," admitted Serge. "It just kinda popped into my head."

"Thought so," said Crono.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Marle, whose entire face just brightened. "You should come with us! In case you have anymore..uh…eurekas!" Was this the same girl who threatened to attack him with a crossbow?

Serge didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Grace, run!" Schala shoved Grace.

But Grace kept screaming non-stop. Why wasn't anyone coming out to save them?

Finally, Schala dragged Grace with her and the two started to run. She looked in the classroom windows. All the students were still looking at the teacher and all the teachers were still teaching. Grace was still screaming. What was going on?

"I think," she whispered. "I think we're cut off from time." Grace stopped screaming. Tears streamed her cheeks.

"What?" she sobbed.

Poor girl. She has no idea what was going on. "Grace, it's okay, it won't find us here."

"How do you know?

_Uh…because I know these monsters and I know that they're stupid and I know that they can't even see. What I don't know is why you're cut out from time with me and how that monster got here._

"I just know. Let's go, maybe we can find some help."

"They can't hear us. Why can't they hear us? Do they know we're gone? What are we gonna do?" Grace's voice got shriller and shriller.

"Sh… It'll be okay."

"NO IT WON'T! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

The girls turned they're backs.

"Serge!" Grace sobbed.

Schala frowned. Why could he see them, when no one else can? "Did you ask to leave class?" Serge shook his head.

"During 6th period, I just sat there. And then, I felt as if I disappeared from the world or something, all of a sudden. I raised my hand to answer a question like twenty times, and the teacher never called me. Then I yelled out "hey!" and she still ignored me. Then I yelled some other things, stuff I shouldn't mention, and she still didn't say anything. Finally, I just walked out."

Schala frowned even more. "Grace has been screaming for a while," she explained. "Just to see if anyone would answer it," she quickly added, so Grace wouldn't be embarrassed. "No one even looked at the windows."

"You forgot about the monster," chirped Grace.

"Monster?" Serge looked alarmed.

"Something's chasing us. We have to figure out a way to get rid of it."

"What the hell is going on?" Grace yelled.

"Grace, everything will be okay," reassured Schala. "But we need something to kill that thing." _Because there's no such thing as magic here._

* * *

"Easy there, Kid."

Kid slowly raised herself from the bed that looked like Doc's. "We in Guldove?"

"Yeah." Doc sat right beside her. "Orhla's doing her shift, but she'll be with you soon."

"Did ya hav' ta carry me here?" Silly question.

Doc laughed. "Actually, you walked here by yourself. Once you got on bed, you collapsed."

Kid frowned at herself. "How long hav' I been out?"

"Only a day. Not bad for someone who got strangled by a superhuman."

"FATE. Why da hell is FATE here? Next thing ya know, we gon' see some mates we shouldn't see," said Kid, thinking of Serge.

"We should see Serge," suggested Doc.

"I've ben' tryin' to look for him, mate. I can't. Something's blockin' me."

"Did you try his village?" Kid could almost smack herself.

"Bugger, why the hell didn't I think of that???" Then something hit her. "I couldn't."

Doc arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I walked past Arni Village a million times. It's not there." It was true. She remembered when Schala walked to Opassa Beach. She couldn't even catch a glimpse of the village. "That proves it."

"Proves what? Sorry Kid, but you're more familiar with this whole thing than I am," Doc said. Kid ignored the apology.

"That proves that something's up with the time stream. There has to. You're not suppose to remember me, neither Orhla. I was searching this world with Schala, then somehow she transformed herself so that I could take over. When we met Magus, she left me, probably to another time dimension. Magus, why is he here? And since nothing in the present's changed, Schala musta gone to da future. Then I met Harle, then FATE." Kid took a breath. Doc wouldn't stop frowning.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Kid sighed. _Well, it ain't his fault that time's so damn complicated._ "I'll say it again when Orhla comes…" Her mind began to drift.

"And what do you plan to do after explaining?"

Kid was starting to get aggravated. "I'm thinkin' of a plan." Doc nodded and walked away to give her some privacy. Kid grabbed for her astral amulet. It still glowed as if it was new. _It's time to fight time again, _she thought with a mental sigh.

* * *

"Hey, I just wanna say sorry from before," Serge turned around. Marle stood about five feet away from him. "It's just that, some people we care about are in danger, okay? It's kinda nerve wrecking to find a way to save them."

"Okay," Serge said simply. She didn't need to take that thing so seriously. It's not like he holds grudges over little things like that. Besides, he feels as if he's been through worse.

Marle grinned. "But hey! Who said we won't have fun? Besides, I can't wait to see you fight! That's a pretty cool looking weapon you got there!"

Serge looked at his swallow. Strange. It seemed different when he left the village. _What are you? _He thought.

_Mastermune. _

* * *

**I'm making the ending as I go along. Which is why I'm taking time on this. By the way, I'm forgetting lots of stuff from the video games, since it's been years since I played them, so if details don't follow the game, review and I'll change it ASAP, faster than I update.  
**


End file.
